catanfandomcom-20200214-history
Saggsen Gaden
Saggsen Gadan: The Settlers of Saxony (German: Saggsen Gaden, de Säggs'schen Siedler) is a promotional scenario for The Settlers of Catan. Background Saggsen Gadan, "Saxon Catan" in the phonic Saxon dialect, is based on the settlement of the German region of Saxony. Saxony is a region with a long history of important economic developments, characterized by prospecting and the establishment of manufacturing. Görlitz symbolizes the tradition of the commercial towns and Leipzig is one of the oldest German fair locations—a place where goods were presented and sold. Plauen became known worldwide for the products manufactured there and Annaberg-Buchholz became rich through the mining of silver. Finally, Chemnitz possesses a century-old tradition in the manufacturing of machines and automobiles. In Dresden and Torgau, the royal family of the Wettins settled—Dresden itself was established circa A.D. 380. Goal The goal of the scenario is it to win by the skillful collecting of raw materials and construction of buildings to settle Saxony. With progressive development, different manufacturers can be established whose products can be exchanged for victory points. But be warned, Saxony has several rivers running through the region, which can only be crossed by bridges. Components Before the first time playing, affix the manufacturing plants, development cards, victory points, king markers and the king of Saxony stickers on cardboard and cut them out. * 5 Manufacturing Plant hexes * 1 King of Saxony card * 21 king chits * 15 victory point chits Set-up This game uses a special customized scenario board to play the game. Set out the resource cards and development cards as per usual. Place the Robber on the desert and place the dice and the Longest Trade Route card to the side of the board. Each player receives the pieces in his or her color from the basic game. The "Largest Army" card from the base game is not needed. It is replaced by the King of Saxony card. Rules All the rules of the basic game apply with the following exceptions: Base Rule Changes * First Turn: No settlements may be built along the river. * Phase Order: Trade and building can be done in any order. * Robber: The Robber can be sent away by using any 3 resource cards. Special Rules * River Settlements – The distance rule does not apply for settlements and cities built along the river. Settlements built on the river require 1 additional wood (cities do not). Hence a settlement costs 2 wood, 1 brick, 1 wheat, and 1 wool. * River Trade – Settlements built along the river receive a 3:1 trade advantage (as with a 3:1 harbor). * River Roads – Roads may be built along both sides of a river but require a settlement (or city) to cross the river. Longest road must be determined, when appropriate, by roads that lie on both sides of the river if controlled by the same player. * Building Manufacturing Plants – Manufacturing plants cost 2 unused Development Cards to build. Each resource has a corresponding manufacturing plant: ** Brickyard (hill) ** Wheat Mill (field) ** Ore Mine (mountain) ** Weaver's Mill (pasture) ** Wood Carvers (forest) : A corresponding marker is placed on a hex beside an appropriate settlement (or city). That hex is now the site of the manufacturing plant. Only one of each type of manufacturing plant (hence, only one marker on each type of hex) can be built. Each full turn, a player may trade in three identical resources matching one of their manufacturing plants for a victory point. A robber placed on a hex with a manufacturing plant blocks the ability to trade resources for victory points in addition to the normal robber rules. A manufacturing plant cannot be used on the turn it was built. * The King of Saxony – Every time a settlement is built on one of the 7 historic regions (Chemnitz, Dresden, Görlitz, Torgau, Annaberg-Buchholz, Leipzig and Plauen), the player receives a king chit. Any one player can receive a maximum of 7 king chits. The first player to collect 3 king markers becomes the King of Saxony and receives the King of Saxony card. If another player earns more king chits, he or she receives the card. If two players are tied, neither receives the card and it is returned to the side of the board. The King of Saxony card is worth 1 victory point. Game End The game continues until a player has earned 10 or more victory points. Images * Saggsen Gadan Board Map * Saggsen Gadan Components Category:Official scenarios